Divine Tioli
by Trigs
Summary: The tale of my own Dragoon, Tioli, who was part of the first Dragoon campaign
1. Rose Remembers

A tale of the Dragoons.  
Authors note: This is a story about the original Dragoons, Damia, Zieg, Belzac, Syuveil, Rose and Shirley. The other character is Tioli, a girl I made up. She's not much, but she's mine. None of the others are.  
This takes place at some point in the game after the party defeats the four dragoons that are left.  
  
Rose sat back on her chair and gazed up into the sky in awe. The stars were glimmering so brightly, shining like little crystals that the great creator scattered across the sky. Damia used to try and count the stars on clear nights. Kanzas laughed at her for it, Rose remembered fondly.  
Rose remembered all her old friends fondly. She liked the ones she was with now, but they weren;t the ones she fought in the Dragoon Campaign with. Those were the first people to touch her heart, to open her eyes to the world.  
Belzac, the gentle giant, a man who fought to bring peace, who wanted real peace. Kanzas, a man who lived to battle. Damia, the little mer-child , her smile illuminating the world. Syuveil, a loner, but still a great friend. Shirley, Rose's best friend, a wonderufl person. Zieg, her Zieg, not the one who was trying to end the world. Tioli...  
Tioli was different. Tioli was not remembered in the dragoon campaign. Tioli was left behind as a lone child. The greatest of the dragoons, who gave up her soul for the world, was nothing more than a memory in Rose's mind. Everyone remembered the great Diaz, no one remembered the little brown haired Angel who actually controled the Divine Dragoon spirit.  
Rose wanted to tell the world about Tioli, but she didn't. Tioli did not want to be remembered. She had done so much evil, she had caused so much pain, she didn't want to be known to the world. She let them remember Diaz, not Tioli.  
"Rose, I don't need fame. I don't need power. I need friends, and rest. Nothing else, you hear me? Nothing else."  
Tioli was the Divine Dragoon. The original Divine Dragoon, and the Original Black Monster.  
Before Rose, Tioli had worn a circlet that gave her immortality. Tioli had killed the moon child every 108 years. Tioli could have continued, but she didn't. Tioli died in the Dragoon Campaign.  
Tioli took a Virage blast for Damia, Shirley and Rose.  
Rose decided that night that she would take up where Tioli left off.  
And on a clear night, 11000 years later, Rose decided to visit Tioli where she rested, in the mountain of the Mortal Dragon.  



	2. Tioli

Divine Tioli  
Chapter Two  
  
  
11000 years before Dart found out he was a dragoon, or that he would save the world, Rose sat alone on a chilly winter night. Rose, only seventeen, polished her sword under the pale moonlight in her village near where the great city of Fletz would one day stand. It had been a long day for Rose. Her Wingly master, Kreeg, had worked her as hard as he could, and beat her when she couldn't keep up.  
  
As she sat in the moonlight, she thought of the speech by a local clergyman a few nights before. He said that Emperor Diaz was creating a rising among the people, making them believe that they could defeat the Winglies with the help of people known as Dragoons. Rose knew it was all a load of tripe.  
  
The dragoons were just a legend, Rose thought, Made up to give us slaves hope. So they control Dragons? That doesn't mean that they can defeat the winglies. Why do people like the Emperor understand that we slaves can do nothing but serve the Winglies. Why does he try to raise Faith among the people?  
  
As she polished the slim Rapier, a shadow appeared behind her, but said nothing. The shadow crouched down and watched as Rose used her blade a few times, slashing air, repeating steps that she had seen Kreeg do over and over again during the years she had served him. The steps came naturally for Rose, as if she was born to do them.  
  
The shadow grinned, and brushed the hair out of her eyes. Rose heard her do this and charged with her sword. The shadow jumped out of the way and pulled out a set of Katals, the long hand held blades glinting in the moonlight. Rose lunged, but the shadow moved out of the way quickly, and lunged herself, cutting Rose's arm in the process. Rose swore as loud as she could, and tried to slash again, unsucessfully. The shadow giggled, then jumped high into a tree.  
  
"Have Faith Rose. We'll get you out of here."  
  
Rose looked around again, and couldn't understand what was going on. The voice seemed to come from no where, and everywhere at the same time.  
  
Tioli looked down at the girl, and smile before running away.  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
"This is suicide!" said Syuveil, shaking his giant fist at his brother Zieg, "They're Winglies, we're humans with   
armor! They have Virage's. we have idiot Dragons!"  
"There's three of us, and how many of them?" asked Kanzas, "It's nuts. And Alex can't fight. She's too old!"  
"And as for Damia!" said Syuveil, "She's a child. She's too young!"  
"I think we can do it," said Zieg, "It's not impossible."  
"We are also missing a Dragoon," said Kanzas, "Where's the dark Dragoon?"  
"Not to mention the fact Kiren ran off with the Earth Dragoon spirit. Who knows where it is?" asked Syuveil.  
"The Dark Dragoon Spirit is being held by a Wingly named Kreeg," said Tioli, walking into the room, still in her   
Dragoon armor.  
"See! She found it!" said Zeig, "Nice of you to FINALLY show up Tioli."  
"Sorry," said Tioli, "But I know why he has it. He thinks it's the black monster. He thinks he can control the black   
monster."  
"Why would a Dragoon be the black monster?" asked Zeig, "The Black monster is a demon who wants to destroy   
the world. Dragoon's don't do that."  
"Don't ask me," said Tioli, "Anyways, he's got a few slaves. One of them, Rose, I think her name is, is an   
impressive fighter. She may be able to control the Spirit of the Dark Dragoon!"  
"Really?" said Zieg.  
"And a second woman, Shirley. She's working for Kreeg too. She's good too. Very kind and gentle. I think Alex   
would like her."  
"You just happened to find this Tioli?" asked Kanzas.  
"Yes I did. And I found something else," she said, reaching into her pocket and producing the Earth Dragoon Spirit.  
"Where in Soa's name did you find that?" asked Syuveil.  
"I found it in a market. You have no idea how easy it is for me to slip in and out of those places."  
"Now do you think we have no chance?" asked Zeig.  
"No," said Syuveil.  
"I borrowed this thought," said Tioli, "The guy who owns it, he's outside. His name's Belzac. He can use it."  
"WHAT?" said Kanzas, "Tioli, how in the hell did you?"  
"It's my dragoon spirit. It lets me."  
"You are the luckiest little girl I know," said Kanzas, "Come on Zeig. Let's go find this guy."  
"Don't wake up Damia," said Zieg, leaving Tioli alone with Syuveil.  
"So you're okay, you're not hurt?"  
"No Syuv, I'm fine. I'm a big girl."  
"Listen, you know I worry about you. One of these days, someone is going to figure out the truth about you."  
"I know Syuv. One of these days, I'll tell Zeig and Damia and Kanzas, but not until humans are free, and I can take   
off this choker."  
"Your immortality? You want to give it up?"  
"Yes. When Soa gave the power to the Winglies, he gave me this spirit to make sure the Winglies did not abuse   
their powers. I am the only one who can stop them."  
"So you became the black monster."  
"It made it easier. I am able to be with you guys most of the time, and yet fulfill my misson to keep the Winglies in   
Balance."  
"But their out of control Tioli."  
"I failed in my misson. I becamse side tracked with creating other Dragoons like myself. Now I have to bring down   
the Winglies."  
"We have to."  
"No! I have to, even if it costs me my life."  
"But the choker!"  
"It lets me live forever, but not if I get blown up, or caught in the path of a Virage blast."  
"I see."  
"And the moonchild, the heir to the throne of the Winglies, I try to kill it if it's too powerful."  
"Tioli, I understand."  
"Thanks. You are the only one who does Syuv."  
"That's why I'm yours till the bitter end," he said, leaning down and kissing Tioli gently once.  
  
  
  
  
Authors note: I fixed it! I've made it so the black monster always exsists! Yeah for me!!  
  
I don't own Legend of Dragoon, only Tioli and some of the concepts that are in this story  
  
Also, I KNOW that Llyod gets the Dragoon spirit later, and it doesn't exsist in this time. That will be addressed and   
explained later.  



End file.
